tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Lieutenant Leicam
The blog Ask Lieutenant Leicam (http://askltleicam.tumblr.com/) is a text and image-based ask and roleplay blog that follows the adventures of the Earth pony Leicam. Character Biography Leicam was born in Pearis, Prance, he lived with his brother Ruiz and his parents: Goldenpocket and Petitfleur. These made him study day and night, not allowing him to see other fillies. One night, he escaped from his parents mansion and walked a complete day. On the way, he found a wounded bird under a tree, he helped him with all the things he got on his backpack, and when the bird finally started to fly, he recieved his cutie mark: A medikit. Near the frontier with Equestra, a gang of dogs where about to beat him up, when suddenly a unicorn rescued him and took him to Detrot, Equestria. The unicorn was Colonel Storm. He lived with the Colonel untill he was a stallion, he joined Equestrian Army, first as a Royal Guard but then made the exam for Special Operations Divition. When he finally succeded on entering the Special Forces, the Griffithia battle begun. He was sent to the Griffithia frontier to battle. There, he met Second Lieutenant Urquiza, because he accidentally shot her on the leg. When the battle ended, he was transfered to Luna Air Base, two kilometers north of Ponyville. There he re-encountered with Storm, now as a General and with Urquiza, now as a Captain. He got in Delta team, where he met Private Navarrete and Sergeant Espinoza. He stayed at the base and was promoted to Lieutenant. One day, the base recieved three new transferences: Air Comodore Taichi from Manestralia, and Flight Lieutenants Alana and Ferreira. These three joined Delta team and became friends with Leicam. Equestrian Army & AirForce When Princess Luna returned to her throne, there were a few changes on the Military system. Premier Military Base was combined with Dermier Air Base to create Luna Air Base. Alpha team The first team to be in Luna Air Base, almost all of them are pegasis, except for Ben, the unicorn at the armory. Private Airrunner: The novice of the team, he passed the exams because of his speed. He's coward and has a crush on Captain Urquiza. His cutie mark are wings on fire. Sergeant Ben: An old unicorn working on the Air Base, he's in charge of the armory and he knows everything about high technology equipment and weaponry. His cutie mark is a hammer and an anvil. Captain Ace: The leader of Alpha team, also known as "Silverwings" Ace. He's one of the few pegasi that survived at the air raid of Griffons in the Griffithian border battle. Bravo team The scientists ponies are part of this team, almost all of them are earth ponies. Chief Warrant Officer 5 Ruiz: Leicam's brother, he was first working for the Prance Army, but he desisted and started to look for his brother. When he found that he was working for the Equestrian Army, he asked for a trasnference to the base, and now he's on the Weapon Research Divition. His cutie mark is an Erlenmeyer flask. Chief Warrant Officer 4 Iris: Another earth pony, Leicam's ex-girlfriend, he's in love with his brother Ruiz. She hates new Leicam's friend: Ficoon. Her cutie mark is a pencil. Charlie team The demolition team, they're literally the counterparts of Delta team, to be more specific, they're 63 ruled. Lieutenant Longshot: She's the female counterpart of Leicam, she's always on a hurry and doesn't have time to make friends, except for her teammates. Her cutie mark are a bow and an arrow. Sergeant Sunflower: She's the female counterpart of Espinoza, she's shy and doesn't like war, but joined because her family was killed by Griffons. Her cutie mark is a hoof with a sunflower Private Sweetsound: She's the female counterpart of Navarrete, she's brave and doesn't like to be out of plans or activities. She enlisted to the army because her parents made her to. Her cutiemark is a violin Captain Hammerhit:Leader of Charlie team, he's the male counterpart of Urquiza, he likes to make friends and he's relaxed, but when he's threatened he can be very agressive, he's called the "Devil's hammer" for this agressivity. His cutie mark is a hammer on flames. Delta team The most famous team of the base, not for its efficiency though. Lieutenant Leicam: Medic of the team, he's brave only under pressure and likes to meet new ponies. His parents live in Prance and his brother Ruiz is on Bravo team. He's the team's medic. His cutiemark is a medikit Sergeant Espinoza: He used to be a cop on Manehattan, but the city pressure made him and his family to move to Ponyville. When he got divorced, he joined the army. His cutie mark are four arrows pointing at the cardinal points, representing teamwork. Private Navarrete: He used to live on Canterlot with his parents, rich unicorns that wanted him to join the army, as a response of Sweetsound's parents for doing the same, he's coward but loyal. His cutiemark are two hooves grabbing each other, which represents loyalty. Captain Urquiza: Leader of Delta team, she met Leicam on the Griffithia frontier. She's tough and serious, but has a crush on the peach seller of the town: Peach. Her cutiemark is a target, which represents her tough personality and her perfect aiming ability Echo team They support other teams with any kind of information. They're always at Headquarters. Warrant Officer Mechler: Blue earth pony that helps assault teams with coordinates and controls the UAV's. He had a crush on Twilight Sparkle. His cutie mark is a headset. Warrant Officer Techla: Pink pegasus that helps assault teams with weather conditions and enemy information. She has the second highest IQ on the base. Her cutie mark is a map. Foxtrot team Medical and extraction team, they have the highest technology in the base. Lieutenant Hock: Unicorn, he used to be a Shaman on a distant region of Equestria. He was recruited by his extraordinary magical power. His cutie mark is a Dreamcatcher. Sergeant Fetlock: He used to be a medic on Spec Ops, he wanted a relaxed life but he couldn't stand it, so, when Princess Luna returned, he enlisted to the Medical team. His cutie mark is a syringe. Private Pastern: He's new on the military life, he was a surgeon before his licence was revoked. When he saved General Storm's life, he offered him a work on the Army. His cutie mark is a scalpel. Captain Gaskin: Earth pony, leader of Foxtrot team, he used to be a combat medic, but then he got shot in the eye. He owns a portable electrocardiograph, and his cutiemark is an ECG wave. Foreign members Royal Manestralian Air Force Commodore Taichi: Also known as "Kangaroo Lightning", Commodore Taichi was a former pilot back at Manestralia, but he wanted to try the newly equiped Equestrian Air Force. He trained CQC with the Kangari tribe and he learned to "Listen to the wind". He made friends with Delta Team. His cutie mark is a Boomerang with a lightning on the back Royal Air Force Flight Lieutenant Alana: She was transfered to Equestria for training, where she met Commodore Taichi. She has a relaxed nature and prefers to sleep rather than being an active member of the Air Force. Her cutie mark is a cirrus cloud. Flight Lieutenant Ferreira: She was transfered to Equestria for training with Alana, where she met Commodore Taichi. She talks only when necessary and always trains at the gym. Her cutie mark is a cyclone.